The present invention relates to balloons for medical devices and medical devices utilizing such balloons. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical or surgical balloons and catheters using such balloons, particularly those designed for angioplasty, valvuloplasty and urological uses and the like. The balloons of the present invention can be tailored to have expansion properties which are desired for a particular use and can be inflated to a predetermined diameter and still be resistant to the formation of pin holes and leakage.